Shroomapocalypse/Roleplay
Roleplay Idea by: Edme Info: Deep in a rainforest, there's a species of fungi that has evolved and spread. It grows on a person and takes over their body (they're not dead, though). Some try to fight their hosts, but they are far too powerful. There are only a few survivors, and they must kill the fungi before it is too late... RP Characters: Link (Icy) Epona (Icy) Itzal (Icy) Argi (Icy) Starflight (Edme) King (Edme) Aiyana (Edme) Ferrus (PG) G'lar (PG) Sonic Boom (PG) Iggy (Minecraft) Cynder (Minecraft) Tsunami (Minecraft) R.S (Minecraft) Ace (Night) Ike (Night) Marth (Night) Captain Falcon (Forge) Trigger Happy (Forge) Fel-Kor (Ftag) Isaac (Ftag) Archives Shroomapocalypse/Roleplay Archive1 Somewhere in the Universe.... "People are becoming Fungus Zombies. Get away while you can. I'm making up for the Arena." Iggy repiled. Drobot "That doesn't make up for anything," Link growled. "Just be quiet and lets get out of here!" Epona said to link, impatiently. "See you, Link." Iggy said. Drobot Ian glared at the others. He didn't know who they were. Pyroar (talk) 01:05, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you. Get anyway before you become a zombie." Iggy said. Drobot Link and Epona quickly rode off. Though, he felt a stange feeling in his back. Like thousands of tiny needles were stabbing him. Icewish ♥ 01:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Nearby, a city was filled with shrooms. King looked around. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Samus walked out in her suit. 05:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Ike went over to Ian "Quick follow me" he said as he ran off.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:19, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Trigger happy had his guns at the ready. "What are these creatures?" asked Captain Falcon, who had been trying to follow the group. He sighed, then shouted "Do i have to falcon punch them all in the stomach and then watch the death process?"--Johnson ace (talk) 16:52, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor lunged at Captain Falcon. Ftaghn Talk 21:19, September 22, 2013 (UTC) King walked over to what looked like the town square. A shroom was speaking. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif (Sorry for the somewhat inactivity :/ I'm trying my best to be on) Ike saw Link and Epona.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:22, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Ian followed Ike. - Pyroar Isaac emerged from the forest. Ftaghn Talk 02:02, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Ike cut some obstacles out of their way.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:05, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Iggy was suprised he was not yet tooken over by shrooms. He shot into battle postion along with Tsunami. R.S was figuring Tsunami and Iggy would be shroomified quicker if they attacked. He stood on the side. R.S wanted to stay normal as long as he could. Drobot (I don't actually think a robot can be zombified) King listened to the shroom, as he spoke about a new shroom-olution (shroom revolution). http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "LET'S GO!" shouted Iggy charging. "Wait....You'll be shroomified faster." R.S said. Tsunami and Iggy stopped charaing." Drobot (awesome game: http://www.schoolofdragons.com ) (It's not that easy, have you heard of spores?) Aiyana continued to hop around. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif (Yes.) Iggy and Tsunami were starting to be tooken over. R.S little felt like crying on the inside. That was if he had an inside. Drobot Ike ran into Tsunami.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:11, September 29, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you, little (beep!)?" Tsunami roared. "You just----curs-" Iggy was being shroomfied to fast. R.S tried to stop Iggy but it was nearly to late. So I Herd You Liek Mudkipz? Fel-Kor lunged out and slashed Tsunami. Ftaghn Talk 22:59, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Trigger happy shot coins at Fel-Kor "Te-he-he-ha!" he cried --Johnson ace (talk) 17:53, October 1, 2013 (UTC) "My name is Ike you (beep)" Ike yelled at Tsunami.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:27, October 3, 2013 (UTC) "You're loving this aren't you?!" Captain Falcon shouted, as he punched a mushroom zombie. He did not know whom this was, he just knew that he had to protect the others from being infected. He began to charge his power up, "I need to conserve my energy and save it for the big fights. If an army of them come, i will be ready..."--Johnson ace (talk) 12:06, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor lunged at Falcon's back and broke his concentration. Ftaghn Talk 12:17, October 5, 2013 (UTC) King decided to go see the city, the walls of buildings were cracking, and moss and other plants were already growing around, better yet, the mushrooms started growing un the city. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Category:Roleplay